ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Atrocitus
Atrocitus originally named Atros, was one of the five survivors of the Massacre of Sector 666, who because of his rage and anger founded and became supreme leader of the Red Lantern Corps. Before the Corps was founded, Atrocitus anointed the power battery of the Red Lantern rings in blood and harnessed the red energy of rage and anger. His ring is fueled by his rage, rage caused by the death of his family on Ryut at the hands of the robot slaves who served the Guardians of the Universe. This led him to declare vengeance upon the Guardians, which he intends to bring by destroying the Green Lantern Corps. In his path of seeking revenge, Atrocitus had first joined forces with the fellow survivors of the Massacre to form the Five Inversions, which would lead an Empire of Tears. Biography Before the Rage Atros was a native of the planet Ryut in Sector 666, where he led a happy and otherwise ordinary life as a husband and father of two children. But when the group of robots called the Manhunters went rogue, they attacked all organic life of Sector 666, an attack that namely his Ryut. The attack began for Atros when his home was fired upon by the Manhunters, and his wife Ferta recieved fatal injuries. With her last breath, Ferta tells Atros to find their children, and then dies from the pain. Atros' daughter, Trakka kneels by the corpse of her mother and asks Atros why she won't wake up. He tries to grab her and run, but the Manhunters descend and vaporize Trakka, killing her and burying Atros under the rubble of their home. Forging an Empire By the time the Massacre of Sector 666 had ended, Atros emerged as one of only five beings in the entire sector to survive. After renaming himself Atrocitus, he and the other survivors formed a terrorist cabal known as the Five Inversions, bent on the destruction of the Guardians of the Universe and all who served them, with Atrocitus serving as their leader. The Five Inversions would create the Empire of Tears, a domain which served their purpose of destroying the Guardians for the crimes done to Sector 666. The domain centered in its capital of Ysmault and stretched over three galaxies, powered by a dark energy which would attract followers and worshipers to their cause. Their rule would end along with their Empire when the Guardians destroyed their domain, and imprison Atrocitus and his followers on the now desolate planet Ysmault to serve out a long sentence for the crimes they had committed. Escape and Rise to Power Years after being imprisoned, Atrocitus would discover a new source of power that would grant not just an escape from imprisonment but his revenge, as well. In order to tap into this new power, blood had to be paid. Atrocitus soon beat his fellow survivor Qull, pay in blood for the power, because it was his actions which led to the fall of the Empire of Tears and the Five Inversions being trapped in exile. After Atrocitus bludgeoned Qull to death, he christened a red lantern with his blood and awakened the power of the Red Light of Rage. Atrocitus swore he would have his vengeance upon the Guardians of the Universe. Rather than leave Ysmault behind, Atrocitus constructed his Central Power Battery on the planet and made it the home-world of his Red Lantern Corps, making Ysmault the center of Atrocitus's power once again. He soon dispatched Red Power Rings, bringing back to him an army of beings overcome with rage. Powers and Abilities * Alien Physiology: '''Atrocitus is a physically powerful being capable of great strength and resistance to injury, enough to toss an excavator with ease and take on multiple enemy Lanterns by himself as well as crushing their constructs with his bare hands with ease. He is also capable of going up against some of the most powerful species by himself with sheer, brute force. He is also very adept with blood magic, which he can use to perform such feats as conjuring omens of the future and divining secret truths. He has also learned how to form constructs with his ring. * '''Blood Magic: Using ancient and dark magic, he is able to call upon the necromancy powers formally used by the Empire of Tears and later the Five Inversions. This magic is steeped in ancient and complex rituals. Through these rituals, he is capable of opening himself to discern the future. Paraphernalia Weapons * Red Lantern Ring: '''Atrocitus has better control over his red power ring than other Red Lanterns. He is not reduced to a mindless rage like the others but retains all the power it imbues such as flight through space and breathing destructive red napalm. Atrocitus might be a feared being, however he is only the way he is today because of great pain. Having his pain being bottled up for so many years has made him cold, but not to the world. He is angry at the guardians for creating the machines that killed his family. While a Red Lantern Ring is deadly as it is powerful, he is in full control of every member of his Red Lantern Corps. ** '''Animating: A Red Lantern can will things to move how he wants. ** Caustic Effect: Red Lantern power can damage and drain away the power of other lanterns almost like a poison. For example green lanterns who survive a Red Lantern attack will begin to lose power from the almost napalm like attacks of Red Lanterns. ** Communicator: The Ring can act as a personal communicator between Lanterns. ** Costumes: The wearer of the Ring may create any costume they choose, based on their personal preferences, whenever they choose. The ring projects the costume over any clothes already worn at the time. While Red Lanterns have no costume code they all are red and black with the Red Lantern symbol displayed. ** Energy Projection: The Rings can also project beams, form protective bubbles and force fields, and fire destructive blasts. The attacks often come from the mouth from a Red Lantern. ** Energy Constructs: The Rings can construct anything the wearer can imagine from hard-light energy, as long as they are willing to make it. The more determined the wearer is, the more complex and intricate these things can be. The constructs can even be so complex as to form working machines, computers, and even people. Red Lanterns seem to have difficulty creating constructs. Atrocitus is one of a hand full that have been able to do it. ** Flight: The Ring allows the wearer to fly in atmosphere or in space, and can achieve incredible speeds, moving from planet to planet in a matter of hours. ** Heart Replacement: '''Red Lantern Rings replace the heart of the lantern who wields them so removing a Red Lantern ring is often fatal without medical attention or the presence of a Blue Lantern. Atrocitus had his heart ripped from his body and was able to return to the fight within seconds since his ring serves as his heart. ** '''Mirages: The Ring can create mirages/illusions ** Recharging: The Rings need to be recharged by means of a Power Battery. Other large sources of power may be used to recharge a power ring, however effectiveness may vary. The internal power source of a Manhunter Android is, in effect, the same as a power battery, and can be used to recharge a power ring. During the JLA / Avengers crossover, a Cosmic Cubewas used to recharge a depleted ring, although this is not an ideal solution and is available if there are no other options. ** Ring Duplication: Each Ring can duplicate itself, creating a second ring which may be given to another as a backup, for protection, or to help the lantern in times of great need. This duplicate ring is exactly like a normal ring. ** Temperature Control: The Ring can increase or decrease the temperature of anything, even something as large as stars, or even create bubbles of intense heat or cold, even down to Absolute Zero. ** Electro-magnetic scanning: The Ring can allow(through the use of x rays) the user to see through walls, without the people on the other side knowing. it can also scan along the Electromagnetic spectrum. ** Wormhole/Warps: The Ring can open wormholes to cut down on distance. Category:Villains Category:Red Lantern Corps Category:Warlords Category:Dictators Category:Brutes Category:Empire of Tears Category:Cult Leaders Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Torturers Category:Burglars Category:Serial Killers Category:Five Inversions Category:Vigilantes Category:Magic Users Category:Aliens